


A runa da Aliança

by MeistreAytnic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coma, Dramas da Família Lightwood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maryse e Robert pensam que a Homossexualidade do Alec é uma fase
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeistreAytnic/pseuds/MeistreAytnic
Summary: Lydia Branwell teve muitos percalços na vida sendo orfã e um noivo morto por sua causa, mas tudo isso estava prestes a virar história uma vez que ela tivesse um sólido e confiável casamento com Alexander Lightwood.Tudo que ela não esperava era um ataque a instituto que a deixaria em coma por sete anos.E quando ela acordou nada no seu mundo era o mesmo.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da Autora: Essa fanfic segue principalmente o enredo e a mitologia da serie Shadowhunters apesar de que evento dos livros possam e iram aparecer a fanfic é um tributo a serie que essa escritora espera que vocês apreciem.

> “[...] A estrada divergiu naquele bosque – e eu
> 
> segui pela que mais inviável [...],
> 
> [...] e foi o que fez toda a diferença.”
> 
> \- Robert Frost

_Como se sente?_ , a voz do irmão do silêncio soava alta e clara na minha mente.

– Bem. – respondi automaticamente pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez.

Não era exatamente verdade, mas não chegava a ser uma mentira. Fisicamente eu me sentia bem talvez com os músculos um pouco moles pela falta de treino, mas em qualquer outro aspecto meu corpo estava funcionando perfeitamente.

Entretanto, mentalmente e psicologicamente era uma história completamente diferente.

Minha mente e minhas emoções estavam uma bagunça.

– Irmão Beriel. Estou aqui a mais de uma semana. Quando poderei sair? – perguntei.

O irmão do silêncio parou por um instante parecendo realmente analisar a perguntar a finco.

_A clave está trazendo uma especialista do labirinto espiral para verificar se não a nenhum resíduo do feitiço lançado em você em vigor que possa ser prejudicial._

– Quando é previsto a chegada do especialista?

_Em um ou dois dias._

Sem desperdice-se ou dar qualquer sinal de encerramento na conversa o irmão do silêncio se dirigiu a porta.

– Irmão Beriel. – chamei-o antes que ele partisse para cidade dos ossos.

O irmão do silêncio virou-se e me questionou com seu olhos vazios.

– Alguém pediu para ver-me?

A pergunta soava tão patética dita em voz alta quanto soava na minha mente, mas me vi incapaz de contê-la essa era a principal questão de muita perguntas que rondavam meus pensamentos durante a aquela semana que se assemelhava muito mais a um pesadelo do que a minha vida.

Tudo o que pude coletar através de questionamentos intensos de representantes da Clave e os irmãos do silêncio é que fui posta em um feitiço do sono durante sete anos e aparentemente não podia ter grandes choques de emoção por que meu estado era delicado.

Em outras palavras, nada visitas que pudessem me fornecer algumas respostas para toda essa loucura.

_Alexander Lightwood vem solicitando uma visita desde que soube que havia acordado os feiticeiros que acompanham seu caso e o labirinto espiral desaconselharam isso._

Uma dose de conforto em um reino do caos fez com que me sentir-se muito melhor do que esperava um sorriso involuntário subiu aos meus lábios enquanto observava o irmão do silêncio a se retirar do quarto.

Olhei para a janela do quarto que permaneci fechada por uma runa de bloqueio e vi o por do sol que só podia ser visto de Alicante. E, enquanto o sol descia luzes roxas, laranjas e amarelas faiscavam pelas torres de vidro fazendo um dos efeitos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto.

Mas ainda tudo o que eu podia pensar era que Alec havia me esperado e que talvez eu ainda pudesse sair desse pesadelo e que havia algum porto seguro em meio a todo aquele caos.


	2. Capítulo 01 - Coma ou Feitiço

> “Somos Caçadores de Sombras; muitos de nós suportamos grandes dores com pouca idade.”
> 
> \- Cassandra Clare.

Depois de 10 dias presa dentro daquele quarto eu estava começando a ficar irritada não havia nada para fazer e apesar de dezenas de feiticeiros entrarem e saírem do meu quarto nenhum parecia me dar uma resposta concreta sobre o que havia acontecido comigo.

Até que eles vieram.

O irmão Beriel trouxe-os no 11º dia d.C.(depois do coma) um trio dois homens e uma mulher. Um dos homens, Ragnor Fall, era indiscutivelmente um feiticeiro com sua pele em um to verde maçã e pequenos chifres brancos, o outro homem era um shadowhunter, Jem Carstars, com olhos castanhos cabelos negros e delicadas feições de traços asiáticos, por último a mulher, Tessa Gray, que eu não poderia afirmar qual espécie pertencia e antes de perguntar o irmão Beriel teve a delicadeza de mencionar ser uma feiticeira mesmo que eu não pudesse ver a marca de demônio dela    ela era alta com um cabelo marrom grosso e ondulado e afiados olhos cinzas.

– Eu posso sair agora? – perguntei depois de ser questionada, cutucada e usada como provador para todo o tipo de poção que aqueles três poderiam pensar em me dar.

– Acho que não a quase nenhum problema em liberá-la. – disse a mulher... Tessa Gray por fim. – Tenho 90% de certeza de que não mais a resquício da poção do sono no organismo dela nem seja qual for a mistura que Valentine tenha adicionada para tornar tal poção algo tão letal.

– O problema é os outros 10% de dúvida que temos sobre a mistura que Valentine experimentou na senhorita Branwell. Muitas das experiências dele estão além da abominação e é difícil prever coisas assim. – contrapôs Ragnor Fall.

– Acho que teremos de correr o risco afinal senhorita Branwell não poderá ficar aqui para sempre. – interpôs Jem Carstars.

_O que aconselham a se fazer no caso de Lydia Branwell? Ela está apta a volta com seu dever para a Clave ou deve permanece sob vigília?_

Todos os três fizeram silêncio por um momento até que por fim Ragnor Fall colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco bege e disse em um tom cauteloso.

– Ela estar liberada é bem provável de que esteja bem e que o feitiço que ela esteve sob o efeito não tenhas quaisquer consequências.

– Mas, – acrescentou Tessa Gray. – nós sugiramos que ela permaneça aqui até ser calmamente integrada das mudanças nos últimos sete anos.

Aquilo não me deixava muito feliz não estava em nada interessada de permanecer um dia que fosse dentro daquele quarto branco não tendo nada além de uma janela bloqueada e livros. Entretanto era pelo visto a melhor saída que tinha no momento então...

– Quem irá me dizer o que aconteceu. – eu finalmente poderia saber como vim para aqui e o que aconteceu com o Valentine e todas as dezenas de perguntas que se acumularam na minha mente durante todos esses 11 dias.

– Tem de ser uma pessoa calma, prática e cuidadosa. – disse Jem Carstars. – Alguém que você conhece se encaixa nisso?

– Eu posso escolher que irá me contar tudo que eu perdi nesses últimos sete anos? – fiz a pergunta para olhando o irmão Beriel.

 _Se essa pessoa se encaixar na descrição de Jem Carstars não vejo o porquê não,_ respondeu o irmão simplesmente.

– Então conheço a pessoa perfeita para essa missão.


	3. Capítulo 02 - Alec Lightwood

> “ Não escrevem sonetos sobre compatibilidade ou romances sobre metas em comum, e conversas estimulantes. Os grandes romances são os irracionais.”
> 
> \- Blair Wardolf.

Roupas haviam sido enviadas com o meu número.

Infelizmente nenhuma delas parecia ser encaixar bem o suficiente em mim.

Ou haviam sido escolhidas por alguém daltônico ou haviam sido escolhidas por um homem e quando olhei os vestidos questionei se não foi um caso de ambas as alternativas estarem corretas.

Finalmente coloquei a única peça de roupa que me parecia razoavelmente confortável e adequada, sendo um vestido preto com mangas, e olhei para o relógio posicionado logo em cima da porta do quarto.

Em cinco minutos seriam 3:00 P.M e Alec estaria aqui.

O nervosismo era desproporcional e inquietante. Nunca havia ficado nervosa perto do Alec na verdade era justamente ao contrário sempre ficava confortável com Alec essa era uma das razões para estar tão interessada nele.

Mas toda essa situação de ter estado em como por sete anos e então acorda, não sabendo de nada do tempo transcorrido estavam esfregando os meus nervos. Como não ficar nervosa, quando eu estava prestes a ver meu noivo depois do que parecia ser onze dias e para ele haviam sido sete anos?

Quando o ponteiro maior deu tique no alto do relógio duas batidas rápidas soaram na porta e eu sabia que era ele.

Previsível e confiável. Esse era o Alec.

Alisei o vestido e ignorei o impulso de correr até a porta e andei calmamente para abrí-la.

Quando o fiz houve aquele momento de silêncio e espanto de quando você recebe a visita inesperada de alguém que a muito tempo não vê primeiro vem a familiaridade de como essa pessoa é família e então vem a estranheza das sutis diferenças que ela traz no seu semblante.

Alec parecia com ele, mas seus traços estavam mais duros como se todo o rastro da infância tivesse saído do seu rosto ainda era o mesmo rosto, de certa maneira, e o mesmo sorriso quando que se abriu grande e brilhante quando ele me viu.

Braços me envolveram antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo por um segundo fiquei paralisada pela demonstração atípica e repentina de afeto então lentamente relaxei pelo calor e conforto que o abraço proporcionava.

– Estava começando a pensar que talvez... você... – _pudesse não acordar_ , completei mentalmente para ele.

Alec parecia está lidando com uma dúzia de emoções, ao ver-me, simplesmente não entendia. Essa não era a reação que eu esperava que ele tivesse parecia mais a reação que a irmã ou o parabatai dele teriam, então soube que tinha que trazê-lo de volta ao foco.

– Alec o que aconteceu durante o ataque ao instituto?

Toda emoções de alegria e confusão foram lavadas do seu rosto como se eu tivesse jogado água nisso o rosto dele se tornou sério e severo mais rápido que eu julguei possível senti-me muito mais confortável com sua seriedade e serenidade do que com a confusão que ele parecia após me ver.

– Valentine entrou no instituto Hodge e alguns outros membros dos Instituto eram leais ao círculo fizemos o que podíamos para proteger o instituto, mas foi em vão Valentine roubou o Cálice bem embaixo dos nossos olhos. Você foi atingida por uma flecha de um Caçador de sombras do Circulo e mais tarde descobrimos que Valentine estava envenenando as armas com diferentes poções. Encontramos alguns dos registros dele sobre seus experimentos, mas era difícil determina qual ou quais das poções foram usadas na flecha que a atingiu.

Sentei na beirada da cama enquanto processava todas as informações que me eram dadas traidores dentro do Instituto, Valentine pegando o cálice mortal, flecha envenenada, círculo fazendo experiência com magia. Minha mente girou com todo aquele fluxo de informações.

– Desculpe-me Lydia me disseram que você não poderia receber todas as informações de uma vez que deveria ser com calma e aos poucos ou seu estado poderia apresentar alguma alteração negativa.

– Valentine está com o Cálice? – perguntei simplesmente.

Alec me avaliou como se não soubesse como responder essa pergunta.

– Estou bem Alec só quero que me diga se Valentine ainda tem o Cálice.

– Não, a clave recuperou o Cálice.

Um alívio imenso jorrou dentro de mim.

– Isso é bom. Valentine foi julgado pela clave? – perguntei.

– Não, mas Valentine morreu. – respondeu Alec com cautela e a contra-gosto.

– Como? – insistir na questão.

– Raziel.

A resposta foi surpreendente, entretanto não tão surpreendente como todo o resto da história que ele começou a me contr.

Ele contou sobre como Valentine havia reunido todos os instrumentos mortais e ameaçado derrubar a clave depois de ter mandado demônios atacar a cidade de vidro, contou como a filha dele Clary Fairchild convenceu a clave e o submundanos a lutarem lado-a-lado depois de _criar_ uma runa que permitia shadowhuners e submundanos a compartilhas suas habilidades, me contou sobre como Valentine havia chamado o anjo Raziel e sobre como Clary havia dado um jeito de mudar o nome dele para o dela fazendo com que Raziel atendesse seu pedido e não o do Valentine.

Alec me contou sobre a Guerra Mortal e então sobre a Guerra Maligna e sobre o filho do Valentine que tinha poderes demoníacos e sobre os caçadores de sombras com poderes infernais, ele contou sobre os ataques nos institutos e sobre como a clave e o nosso mundo quase foram destruídos. Ele contou sobre a traição das fadas sobre como eles foram expulsos dos acordos e sobre como os lobisomens, vampiros e feiticeiro lutaram com os shadowhunters para derrotar os crepusculares, ele contou sobre sua viagem a Edom e sobre como viu Clary matar o próprio irmão para derrotar os crepusculares e acabar com a Guerra Maligna.

E eu ouvi, e ouvi e ouvi ele conta essa história incrível e mal pudia acreditar que era real que todas essas coisas incríveis e tenebrosas haviam acontecido enquanto eu dormia.

– Meu Deus eu nunca tinha contado toda a história para alguém soa tão louco. – disse ele por fim agitando o cabelo e tragando saliva.

Não conseguir dar nenhuma resposta para ele.

– Estamos em guerra com as fadas? – perguntei em um tom desprovido de emoção tentando voltar aos fatos e não enlouquecer com toda história que parecia mais um conto fantasioso do que a realidade.

– Não. – disse ele num tom e com uma expressão que sugeria que ele não estava dizendo a verdade, talvez não estivesse mentindo, mas tampouco falava toda a verdade. – Estamos em uma paz gelada com as fadas elas não tem mais território, direitos ou voz no pacto, mas não estamos em guerra... – _ainda,_ Alec poderia não ter completado em voz alta, mas então não era necessário.

– Como as coisas estão no Instituto? – perguntei tentando limpar minha mente de todas história que havia ouvido.

– Tudo está na mais perfeita ordem. – disse Alec mais relaxado. – Minha mãe e Jace estão tomando conta do Instituto.

– Jace? – questionei o parabatai imprudente de Alec é a última pessoa que eu esperava para ser posta como dirigente do instituto de Nova York.

– Ele tem amadurecido bastante nos últimos anos. Clary tem sido uma ótima influência para ele.

– Não consigo imaginar isso. – ri baixinho.

Ele riu comigo. Nós rimos juntos de toda aquela confusão insana.

– Quero fazer mais perguntas sobre o que aconteceu em Idris, nos institutos, nas guerras, mas preciso processar as informações que tenho primeiro. – confessei a ele. – Minha mente está girando.

Olhei para os olhos dele e vi preocupação.

– O que acha de me contar coisas agradáveis? – questionei. – Bem eu espero que aja coisas agradáveis para saber. Conte-me sobre sua família sua mãe, seu pai, Isabelle, Jace, Max...

Algo na expressão de Alec mudou.

–  Max morreu.

– Eu lamento. – disse genuinamente. – Eu não sabia. Como?

– Sebastian Morgenstern o atirou de uma das torres de vidro.

– Alguém mais...

– Muitos mais morreram. Mas da minha família apenas o Max.

–  Me desculpe por ter tocado nesse assunto.

– Não está tudo bem isso foi a um longo tempo e você não tinha como saber. Respondendo a sua pergunta minha mãe continua a dirigir o Instituto e o meu pai é o novo Inquisidor.

Aquilo de fato foi surpreendente pensar que a Clave havia permitido que um ex integrante do Círculo de Valentine torna-se o Inquiridor.

– O que houve com a inquisidora Imogen Herondade? – perguntei curiosa.

– Foi morta por um demônio escorpião em uma batalha contra Valentine. –  Alec respondeu sem muita emoção.

Ficamos em um silêncio estranho até que Alec começou a falar sobre sua família.

– Depois da guerra Mortal e da morte de Max meus pais se divorciaram. Papai ficou em Idris e tornou-se o Inquisidor e minha mãe voltou para Nova York e começou a liderar a o instituto e a conclave. Izzy está em sua lua de mel.

– Ela se casou como o elfo Merliorn? – perguntei.

– Não, – Alec negou balançando a cabelça e sorrindo suavemente. – Merliorn morreu depois de trair a Clave na guerra Maligna.

– Izzy casou com o Simon e se tornou a Senhora Lovelace. – ele esclareceu.

Lovelace repeti o nome na minha cabeça até que me lembrei da família.

– Os Lovelace não são uma família instinta? – perguntei. – Achei que os últimos Lovelaces fossem renegados.

– Muitos filhos de renegados tiveram a oportunidade de se juntar a clave depois das guerras e a paz gelada com a Clave sendo obrigada a reabrir a Acadêmia de Caçadores de Sombra. Simon ascendeu e decidiu adotar o sobrenome dos Lovelace.

– Jace se casou com Clary. – foi uma pergunta meio idiota por que eu já tinha certeza da resposta.

– Não, eles estão discutindo sobre se casar ou não. – falou Alec alegremente.

– Seu parabatai está fugindo das responsabilidades. – intuí.

– Não, ele pediu Clary em casamento. – Alec disse tentando defender a honra de seu amigo e irmão e acrescentou divertido: – Ela disse não.

– Por quê? – indaguei meio confusa.

– Quando souber a resposta esclareça a todos nós. Afinal, ninguém foi capaz de entender do por que Clary não aceito o pedido de casamento do Jace nem mesmo ele. Sinceramente acho que meu parabatai está interessado em um família e Clary acha que está muito jovem para se torna mãe.

Subitamente veio na minha mente uma imagem de Jace com seu cabelo dourado perfeitamente cortado suas roupas perfeitamente alinhadas trocando a frauda de um bebê ruivo hiperativo e fui incapaz de conter o riso que subiu aos meus lábios e me fez parecer um pouco histérica.

– O que foi?

– Fico imaginando Jace trocando fraldas e dando mamadeira para pequenas crianças com tufos de cabelos ruivos cacheados que simplesmente não conseguem ficar paradas ou que são incapazes de não causar algum tipo de transtorno de proporções catastróficas.

Alec sorriu.

– A parte mais engraçado é que ele está pronto para tudo isso. – Alec afirmou com um sorriso cálido e sincero.

– E você? – perguntei antes de poder me conter.

– Eu, o quê? – Alec perguntou confuso.

– Está pronto para tudo isso.

Alec abriu a boca como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo então fechou a boca novamente.  Seu rosto inteiro se modificou para denotar seriedade e um vinco de rugas profundo na sua testa deixava claro que ele estava lutando pelas palavra certas quando ele tomou fôlego e abriu a boca para dar a resposta para a pergunta que iria modificar minha vida eu o cortei. Ergui um dedo e levei até seus lábios e um gesto de silêncio.

– Ainda quero que responda minha pergunta. – disse a ele. – Mas não hoje não sei se posso ter mais uma revelação avassaladora.


	4. Capítulo 03 - Verdades não ditas

> "A verdade sobre a verdade é que ela machuca. Então, a gente mente."
> 
>                                                                                                - Meridith Gray.
> 
>  

Depois de duas semanas inteiras, confinada dentro daquele quarto. Sentir o ar puro com cheiro de grama e floresta de Idris era reconfortante.

Alec estava ao meu lado enquanto fechava os olhos e apreciava a luz do sol penetrando minha pele sentir uma súbita vontade de girar e pular como uma criança que finalmente havia se libertado de um castigo não merecido.

Porém, antes de atenta contra minha própria dignidade Alec em tom que sugeria uma montanha de problemas disse:

– Acho que precisamos conversar Lydia.

– Sobre? – perguntei defensivamente.

– Você e eu... nós. Você foi liberada e vai para o Instituto...

– Eu não irei para o instituto. – cortei-o antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

– Não? – ele parecia extraordinariamente surpresa com as minhas palavras.

– Não preciso de um tempo para processar todas essas mudanças. Quero um tempo para mim. Em casa. Com algo familiar para apegar-me.

– Eu entendo... Mas eu realmente... – ele tentou dizer novamente.

Coloquei meu dedo sobre seus lábios exatamente como havia feito a três dias atrás.

– Você pode esperar? Você pode me esperar? Esperar que eu esteja pronta? – questionei-o.

Alec olhou-me com milhares de coisas a serem ditas no fundo dos seus olhos azuis, mas apenas uma palavra saiu de seus lábios.

– Sim.

A única coisa que podia responder as perguntas que rondam a cabeça dele era...

– Obrigada.


End file.
